


Caffeine, Pizza, and Caffiene- Wait...

by JenJo



Series: Clintasha Week 2016 part 2 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Kate, Barista Natasha, Clintasha - Freeform, Clintasha Week, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate & Natasha work together in a Coffee Shop; Clint is Kate’s neighbour who makes sure she gets to & from work safely.<br/>And if walking with Kate to and from work gives him the chance to indulge in his crush for Kate's fellow barista?<br/>Well, Clint will tell you that he’s just working up the courage to ask her out.<br/>Kate’ll tell you that Clint’s an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine, Pizza, and Caffiene- Wait...

**Author's Note:**

> Clintasha Week Day three: Tropes.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> (P.S- the visual of Natasha in a leather jacket/motorbike get up? Very inspiring.)

  
“It’s kind of sad,” Kate nodded towards Clint, sitting at a table and pretending to play on his phone and _very obviously_ not looking at Kate and Natasha.  
Natasha smiled at Kate. “I think it’s cute. He’s here to make sure you get home alright.”  
Kate rolled her eyes, cleaning a mug. “That doesn’t explain why he’s here _an hour_ before I finish.”  
“Is this your theory about him wanting to ask me out?”  
“It’s more than a theory.”  
Kate and Natasha turned to Clint, who very quickly ducked his head into his coffee.   
“Okay, it’s more than a theory.”  
“So why don’t you ask him out?”  
Natasha shook her head. “Clint’s the kind of person who hasn’t had much luck in life. I’d like him to have the excitement when I say yes.”  
“So you’ll say yes if he asks?”  
“Absolutely. You know I always enjoy talking to him, and I make his coffee just the way he likes it.”  
“Even though it’s ridiculous and tastes like sludge.”  
Natasha shrugged a shoulder. “If it’s what he wants, I’m happy to do it.”  
  
~~~  
  
“You should ask her out,” Kate said as she and Clint walked to their apartments. They lived across from each other; when she had first moved in, Clint had helped her unpack and settle in to the area. The pair had settled into a sibling-like relationship.  
Clint shook his head. “No idea who you’re talking about.”  
“Come on Clint.”  
Clint sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. “What would someone like her want with someone like me?”  
“Clint, you’re amazing. You run your own business, you look after your neighbours, you’re _amazing_  at archery. Well,” Kate tilted her head in thought. “Amazing compared to the general population. You’re not better than me.”  
“Course not,” Clint shook his head. “You make me sound a lot better than I am. Come on, you’ve known me for two years. When have you ever seen me good at dating?”  
“I admit, you have a less than stellar track record. But i have a feeling that this could work out.”  
Clint put an arm around Kate’s shoulders, pulling her into the side of his body. “See, this is why I like you. Such an optimist.”  
Kate laughed as she put a hand around Clint’s waist. “Trust me. It’ll work. And I thought you liked me because I feed your dog?”  
Clint shrugged. “Same thing.”  
  
~~~  
  
“He’s been staring at his phone,” Natasha observed. Kate walked behind Clint, before returning to behind the counter.  
“It’s a picture of Lucky,” she informed Natasha. “Go sit with him, I’ll cover for you.”  
“You sure? You finish in ten minutes.” When Kate made a shooing motion, Natasha smiled, and went and sat across from Clint.  
Clint didn’t look up until Natasha tapped his arm. “Sorry, didn’t hear you.”  
Natasha smiled. “That’s okay.”  
When Clint tilted his head slightly, Natasha repeated the statement in sign. Clint’s eyes widened. “You know sign?”  
“Some. How was work?”  
“You want to know about my work?”  
Natasha shrugged. “It’s interesting.”  
“No it’s not,” Clint shook his head, before looking at Kate behind the counter. “Did she send you?”  
Natasha waited for Clint to be looking at her again before signing. “She is covering for me. Why?”  
Clint rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “She, uh, is under the impression that I would want to ask you out on a date. Thing.”  
Natasha raised an eyebrow, schooling her face into a neutral expression. “Date. Thing.”  
Clint shook his head, holding up his hands. “No! I mean, why wouldn’t I want to date you? You’re _amazing._ Always give me an extra cookie. No one makes better coffee than you. Your smile lights up the room, but you don’t give it away to anyone even though you work in retail. People have to earn it. And it’s great that I’ve earned it. Don’t know how. What would you ever see in-” Clint stopped when he saw the smile on Natasha’s face. “What?”  
 “Yes, I will go on a date with you. Tonight alright with you?”  
Clint opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, causing Natasha’s smile to widen. “More than alright.”  
“I will meet you at your apartment at seven. You should go tell Kate the news,” Natasha stood up, walking behind the counter.   
Kate appeared by Clint’s side a moment later. “What’s happening?”  
Clint shook his head, standing up and walking out with Kate. “Can’t hear you. The battery’s died at work. But I am going on a date with Natasha tonight.”  
“Awesome,” Kate said, more to herself than to Clint. She wrapped an arm around his, hugging tight.  
  
~~~  
  
“I’ve made a mistake.”  
Kate closed the door behind Clint, who walked to sit at her kitchen bar, head in his hands.  
“Don’t you have a date?”  
“I’m gonna assume you asked me why I’m here. And I can’t do it Katie.” Clint looked up, shaking his head. “I can’t go on a date with Natasha.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I’m a mess. I’m a broken mess. Where would we even be going?What do I wear?”  
Kate smiled at Clint. “It’ll be fine. You’ll have an amazing time tonight. You like Natasha, and she likes you. As for what to wear,” Kate looked at Clint’s jeans and shirt, and nodded. “You look great.”  
Clint nodded. “Right. You are wise beyond your years Katie.”  
“Given your current state, I’m going to ignore you calling me that. Now, go back to your apartment, hug your dog, and _relax_. Everything will be fine.”  
Clint pushed up off his chair. “Maybe. Won’t know til we try, right?”  
“Right.”  
After Kate watched Clint go back into his apartment, she sent a text to Natasha.  
**Me:[whats the plan?]**  
A minute later came a reply.  
**Nat:[I just bought three pizzas. Am about to walk to the apartment.]**  
**Me:[omg your perfect.]**  
**Me:[Date me?]**  
**Nat:[you missed your chance. See you at work tomorrow.]**  
  
~~~  
  
Clint opened his door to the most beautiful sight he could imagine; Natasha, in jeans and a leather jacket, helmet in one hand and a pile of pizza in the other.  
_Marry me,_ Clint thought. But Natasha was laughing.  
“Usually that comes _after_ the dating,” she smiled, walking past Clint into the apartment. Clint face palmed. _Aww, brain, no._  
“Make yourself at-” Clint started, but by the time he made it to his living area, Natasha was already seated on the couch, one hand on Lucky’s head.   
“-Home.”  
Natasha looked up, smile wide. “Come and join us, if you want.”  
Clint sat down on his couch, watching as Lucky ignored him in favour of Natasha. Natasha turned to Clint, and raised an eyebrow.  
“Aids working?” when Clint nodded, she pointed at the pizza. “I wasn’t sure what one you’d prefer, so I got a variety.   
Clint opened the top box; meat lovers.  
“We like any and all pizza here,” Clint said after his first mouthful. “’Cept olives. Those things can stay out of this apartment building.”  
Natasha laughed as she took a slice. “Good to know. Why are you handing your dog a slice?”  
Clint shrugged as he sat up, Lucky laying on the ground to eat his pizza. “He’ll just grab some himself. This way, it’s controlled. Sort of.”  
“So does the dog have a name?”  
“Right. Natasha, meet Lucky. Lucky, Natasha. Be nice to her, we like her.”  
“We’re getting married,” Natasha laughed when Clint dropped his chin to his chest.  
“That wasn’t meant to be said out loud.”  
Natasha put a hand on Clint’s shoulder, and smiled at him. “It’s fine. I found it cute.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
  
~~~  
  
They ended up watching a succession of films on television (late night, 60s horror. Or, as Clint referred to it, 60s comedy.)  
At some point, they had both fallen asleep. Clint woke to someone moving under his arm.  
“Hey,” he mumbled, blinking eyes open. “What’s happening?”  
Natasha smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry for waking you, I’ve gotta get to work soon.”  
“What time is it?” Clint rubbed his eyes.  
“Three am.”  
“The Coffee Shop doesn’t open at three am.”  
Natasha laughed, shaking her head. “I don’t only work at the coffee shop.”  
“What?”  
“I’ll explain on another date. I mean, if you’d like another date?”  
“Yes,” Clint nodded, suddenly wide awake. “Yes, another one would be great.”  
“Great.”  
The pair sat next to each other, smiling.  
“So, work?”  
“Yeah,” Natasha breathed out, and stood up, picking up her helmet as she did. Clint jumped up, avoiding Lucky as they walked to the front door.  
“So, would it be too much to ask for a kiss?” Clint asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
Natasha shook her head and stepped forward, pressing a kiss against Clint’s mouth.  
“See you around,” Natasha smiled as she walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind her. Clint stood watching the door for five minutes, still not quite believing how well the night went.   
He went back to the couch, collecting his phone as he went. He took out his aids, putting them in their holder on his coffee table, and made himself comfortable on the couch.  
**Katie:[good luck {thumbs up emoji]**  
**Katie:[let me know how it goes]**  
**Katie:[you arent ignoring me are u]**  
**Katie:[or is it going extra well?]**  
Clint rolled his eyes fondly at the texts on his phone, when a new one came in.  
**Natasha:[great date. should definitely do it again]**  
**Natasha:[don’t reply; i’ll be riding & u should be asleep]**  
Clint smiled, remembering how easily conversation with Natasha had been. He opened a new text to Kate.  
**Me: [it was amazing. Nat is even nicer outside of work.]**  
**Me:[she brought pizza katie. pizza]**  
**Me:[she laughed when i stuffed up.]**  
**Me:[its like a match made in heaven]**  
**Katie:[FOR THE LOVE OF PIZZA IT IS 3.20AM GO TO SLEEP YOU IDIOT]**  
**Katie:[Idiot did good though. Well done; tell me all about it IN THE MORNING]**  
Clint smiled wider, putting his phone on the table and going back to sleep on the couch. 


End file.
